A Brand New Light
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Hal gets some unexpected news and moves to Central City. Barry's life is taking a new turn, and Wally chooses his hero over his blood. And lastly Hal has some big dark secrets he never wanted anyone to know dragged out and put on display.
1. Chapter 1

A Brand New Light

Chapter 1: A Brand New Dad

"Thank you all for coming." Batman addressed the team, plus all the mentors. Superman was also there, as was Green Lantern, although the latter had no idea why he was there. "There has been something that has come to my attention regarding Superboy."

Superboy stood emotionless, although he squirmed on the inside as attention shifted to him for a few moments.

"While Superman and Lex Luthor were the main genetic donors to Superboy's existence, there was a third, meant to fortify and stabilize the radical Kryptonian DNA." Hal got a sinking feeling in his stomach and Superboy frowned deeply, great one more person to manipulate, or despise him. "This person is Green Lantern Hal Jordan." The Flash whipped around to look at his best friend. The man didn't have a responsible bone in his body, always the party guy. Hal took a good look at Superboy as he turned apprehensive eyes to him. He looked scared of Hal, an expression he didn't like seeing on the boy. With a nod of his head, he had decided what he was going to do.

"Very well then, guess I'm moving to Central City then." Everyone but the dynamic duo looked at him strangely.

"Why Central?" Wally asked.

"Cause I'm going to screw up at this, so I'm going to need someone who is good with kids that can help me in a…Flash." Hal snickered at the last word and Barry looked at him in awe.

"You can accept parenthood just like that?" Superman asked him.

"Can't hurt to try." Hal glared, he then turned masked eyes to Superboy. "That is, if he'll let me." Superboy turned his eyes to the side and nodded.

"Then it's settled." Batman walked away with Robin in tow.

"Hey, Flash you think you could e-mail me some house listings by the end of the day? I have to go see Carol, that is going to be a pain."

"Broke up with her again?" Barry raised an eyebrow under his mask, not that anyone could see it, but Hal knew he did.

"More like brought down the Ferris Aircraft roof with the screaming and yelling and name calling." Hal rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll have the listings for you later." Hal smiled, and waved before turning back to Superboy.

"I'll be back by night fall to make some dinner for you and Miss Martian." Hal turned back to the transporter and zeta'd to Coast City. Powering down he headed for Ferris Aircraft. Walking inside he found Carol.

"Jordan, there you are." She hissed.

"Yeah, hey Carol, I need to talk to you about my schedule."

"What about it?"

"I need to have it 9am to 6pm Monday through Friday, And only if you extremely need me on Saturday and Sunday."

"Why in the hell would you need a schedule like that?"

"I just need it, it's none of your business what goes on in my personal life. I am addressing you as the top employee to the manager."

"Fine whatever, but it is now Sunday so get lost, I'll be e-mailing you the new schedule." Hal thanked her and drove to his apartment to gather his clothes and talk to the manager about breaking his lease. He didn't have any thing like furniture to haul so all he had was his clothes and a few personal possessions. It was the one good thing about being an interstellar cop. Squaring that away he looked at his watch, and he noticed he had just enough time to go to the grocery store and get back to the mountain. He picked up the ingredients before heading to the mountain. Zetaing in he placed his suitcase by the end of the island and unloaded the groceries. Activating his ring he used light constructs to gather everything he needed. He smiled as Miss Martian came into the kitchen.

"Hello, Green Lantern, what is for dinner?"

"We're having Mexican tonight. Everything from burritos, to tacos and rice. I used to work at a Burrito Nation in the kitchen, so I know my way around a Mexican dish or two. And please call me Hal." He grinned and winked at Miss Martian. He quickly turned around and got to work. Soon the Mountain was filled with the delicious smells of Mexican. Robin skirted into the room along with Kid Flash.

"OMG OMG OMG Hal is making Mexican. SWEET!" Barry came in after Wally and zipped to the table.

"This is amazing, please tell me you made enough to feed all of us?" Hal chuckled as he fried up some home made tortillas.

"Of course I did, I knew if you two had caught wind of me making Mexican I would be accosted by a bird and two black holes." Robin grinned and held out a note for Hal.

_ Send him with a Burrito and a side of rice._ The note said with a small doodle of a bat in the bottom corner. Hal laughed and nodded as the oven went off and he pulled out the burrito wraps and got the rice off the burner. He made up Batman and Robin's plate and sent the bird on his way before dishing up Barry's and Wally's followed by Miss Martian's and Superboy's plate. Hal grinned as Wally's and Barry's eyes lit up at the huge amount of food on the plate.

"Superboy, come to dinner." He called to the raven haired teen that was watching the static on the TV. Superboy got up and came to the dinner table where he started to eat the food that had been placed in front of him. He blinked in surprise at the good taste and ate more. Once he finished Hal swept his plate up with a light construct and started to clean up. "Why don't you get clean up get ready for bed." Hal smiled and took a list from Barry, and looked it over. He peered over the paper at Superboy. "Hey, what's up? Why aren't you getting ready for bed?" Superboy looked at him.

"You were serious?" Hal placed his hands on his hips.

"Deathly, serious. March my new son." Superboy glared at him for a bit before going to do what Hal asked. "Hmmmm, can't keep calling him kid or Superboy, gotta think of a name." Hal pondered it over it as he looked up the addresses on his laptop. They looked good, they would have to check them out personally. He pulled up a list of boy names. He scrolled through them and the name stood out among the rest. As Superboy walked in he waved the clone over.

"What?" Hal looked at him.

"What do you think about the name Conner? After all you are going to need a name. We can't keep calling you Superboy, you'll need one for the neighbors and when we sign you up for school once we are moved into the house."

"Conner is fine, what about my last name?" Hal scratched the back of his head.

"How about Kent? After all you don't want Luthor's last name, or mine."

"Why don't you want me to have your last name?" Hal looked away and he look like he was ashamed of himself.

"Just trust me on this."

"Okay, Conner Kent then."

"Let's get you into bed." Conner rolled his eyes and got up and went to his room with Hal following behind. Opening the door to his room Hal frowned at the Spartan room. When they moved he was going to fill this kid's room with everything he could want. Conner got into bed and Hal pulled the blankets up and kissed his forehead. "Good night Conner." Hal got up and left the room so he could do more research on the houses.

Author's Note: I'm having some writer's block. So don't worry if you've had a request don't worry, I am working on all the stories. Just be patient okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brand New Light

Chapter 2: A Brand New House

Miss Martian floated into the living room where she felt the negative vibes coming from. She Saw Hal tossing and turning in his sleep in a night terror. Forgetting human morals for a moment she entered his mind. She gasped at what she saw, and the cruel cackle chilled her to her bones. She would have to talk to someone about this, but for now she rearranged the mindscape so he would have a sweet dream. The black haired woman faded away and she caught a flash of blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. That confused her but she was too tired to care. She exited his mind to a soft soothing chuckle. She floated back to her room and fell asleep.

Hal woke up slightly refreshed, last night had started off as nightmare, but it evened out into a blissful dream, and he could only remember blond hair and blue eyes. Getting up he headed to the communal showers to get ready for the day and saw Conner exiting his room, dressed and ready.

"Oh hey Conner let me get ready and I'll make some breakfast." Conner nodded and headed to the living room. Hal quickly got showered and changed. Entering the kitchen he quickly used light constructs to gather eggs, bacon, pans, and spices. Making a quick breakfast he dished it up to Conner before gathering his jacket. "I'll be back around five, then we'll go look at three houses that I picked." Rushing out the door he zeta'd to Coast city. Conner finished his breakfast before going to walk Wolf. Miss Martian woke up a few hours later a little disgruntled from lack of sleep when she saw the Flash eating. She snapped awake and floated over to him.

"Hey Flash may I ask you a question?" He looked at her with his mouth full and nodded. "Are prostitutes bad people?" Barry swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at Miss Martian.

"Before I answer your question, this wouldn't happen to do anything with Hal Jordan would it?" He raised an eyebrow under his mask. The martian girl flushed.

"I didn't mean to, he was having a night terror and I just wanted to help." Barry chuckled and held his hands up.

"It's okay Megan. I wasn't accusing you, relax." She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I know humans find it a great breach of privacy." Barry smiled and sat the girl down.

"It's okay, I'm glad you soothed his night terror. But as for your question, containing the person in question of course, no he's not a bad person. However Hal's personal experience into the world of sexual pleasures started good, but it didn't end well. And when he told someone he trusted she used it to verbally abuse and control him. But Conner is going to bring confidence and light to his darkened life. Besides Batman had already known about Hal's past. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"If you are sure. Then I feel relieved. Thank you Flash." He chuckled and hugged her.

"It was my pleasure, and please, if you worry about this again, come and talk to me, we'll get it sorted out." She nodded and hugged him before floating away. Conner came back in with Wolf on his heels.

"Flash what are you doing here?"

"Oh dropping off Hal's car keys, I had borrowed it because my car had broken down. He'll need it today when you go look at the houses. I can run home since my car got fixed today. I have to get going." He smiled and ran off to the zeta tubes. Conner looked down at the floor, it was hard to believe that soon he would have a house to live in, with a parent figure to look after him and his wants, to care for him, to have meals with, to maybe even love him. Conner felt an itch under his skin in anticipation, so he settled into the couch to watch the static.

Hal sighed as he zipped down his flightier suit. He had had a confrontation with Carol and it didn't leave him in a happy place. She had said some horrid stuff to him and he just wanted to go home. But he had to buck up, he was going to pick up his kid, and go see these houses. Leaving the changing rooms, Carol pushed him up against a wall.

"Hey you little whore, just remember I'm the only one that will love and touch that dirty and horrid body of yours." Then she was gone. Slipping down the wall he put his head in his hands and looked despondently down at the ground. If he had known sharing his deepest darkest secret with her. At first she was so supportive, caring, and just the best. Then she started abusing him like this, and worse. He had nightmares about some of the things she did to him in the confidence of his bed. Sighing and running his fingers through his hair and got up. No time to be sorry for himself, Conner is waiting for him. He walked quickly out of the airport and to the zeta tubes. Arriving in the cave he walked into the living room to see Conner peering anxiously at him. This made him smile and made his whole day better. Walking over to him he smiled.

"Hey champ, ready to look at some houses?" Conner nodded and got off the couch and they walked together to the zeta tubes to go to Central City. Before they went through Hal snagged his keys off the counter and they went through the tubes. They walked a few blocks to a car garage there they picked up his green mustang. He had traded his orange one for this one after he got the Green Lantern ring. He unlocked it and got in with Conner in the passenger side and he started it up and drives out of the parking complex. He pulled up to the first house and got out. It was a large first story house and they had small front yard. Hal hummed and went inside to find the realtor waiting for them. As they toured the house, it had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen, but it just didn't feel right.

"It doesn't feel right." Conner stated and Hal nodded.

"I agree, this isn't the one for us." Hal said goodbye to the realtor and they got back into the car. Heading to the next house Hal decided to put on some music. Suddenly Ariana Grande came blaring out of the speakers. Fumbling to turn it down he looked at the speakers in question.

"Oh that's right, Barry had the car last. He has some weird taste in music." He turned it down and they arrived at the new place. Hal frowned. This had not been the picture that had been displayed on the internet. Getting out his frown deepened, the yard, if you could call it that, was fenced in and small. The realtor came out in a hurry to meet them. Conner frowned, the small space reminded him of his time in Cadmus.

"Hello, and welcome, um would you like to start the tour now?" Hal fixed the realtor with a glare.

"This was not what was on the site, in fact this is the opposite of what was listed. This is not a large two story house with a big spacious yard, I am not interested and be lucky I am not reporting you for false advertisement."

Hal and Conner climbed back into the charger.

"That was a bust." Conner growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I saved the best for last, then we'll go to the cave and have some dinner." He smiled reassuringly and started the car up and drove away. The next song came on, slow dance with a stranger, and Hal started to bop his head to the beat. They finally pulled up to a house on the edge of the city. It was large and three stories, had a spacious front and back yard. Conner smiled and they got out of the car. Meeting with the realtor they explored the house. On the first floor was a large kitchen, bathroom, and living room. The second floor had an office, two bedrooms, a master bath and half bath, and a door that lead up to the loft of the third floor of the house. Looking out the window there was a huge back yard with plenty of space and a large fence blocking the view from the other houses. Hal smiled, and looked at Conner.

"I think this is the one, what about you?" Conner nodded, he liked the big open spaces. "And I think that this should be your room. What do you think?" Conner looked at him with large eyes.

"This, is going to be my room?" He looked around at the large spacious loft.

"All yours buddy, so what do you say?" Conner nodded. Hal smiled and cut the realtor a check for the down payment right then and there. Hal smiled as they made their way back to the cave and he made dinner, before sending Conner off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Brand New Light

Chapter 3: A brand new roommate

'She better not do it, she just better not…' Barry thought as he sat down on the chair. It was no secret that Barry was having some marriage trouble. Some uncomfortable situations happened when male leaguers went to visit Barry's house. And it was grating on his last nerve what she was doing. He didn't know why she was doing this, he gave her plenty of affection and love, but still she was doing this, did she think he was cheating on him or something? Oliver and Dinah were over today for the football game and Wally was making up some snacks with Roy. Roy had jumped at the chance to see the other red head when Oliver said he was going to his house. That's when it happened, Iris came out in skimpy lingerie with a sheer robe over it. Oliver and Dinah stared at Iris in shock.

"Oh my goodness, Barry, why didn't you tell me they were coming over?" She tried covering herself up but the robe was see through, Barry grit his teeth and got up yanking her by her arm he pulled her aside.

"This is it Iris, I'm done with you, and your antics. You knew they were coming over here. In fact you have done this with Hal, Ralph, Arthur, Bruce, even Clark, I have no idea what you are trying to do but it is over. I am leaving, for good." Barry did his best not to raise his voice as he harshly chewed the woman out, he didn't want to alarm Wally. She scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"What's your problem?! Is it so bad that I want some time for my husband?! I hate this, all the secrets, lies, all the times I had to indulge you and your needy touchy ways, and especially spending all my hard money slaving over a stove to feed your never ending need for food. I hate it and hate you!" She screamed and Wally walked inside the room with a bowl of popcorn, Roy laughing at his side until they saw what was going on in the living room. Iris whipped her vicious glare at Wally. "And take that worthless piece of shit with you when you go! He's not even worth the ground I walk on. He should have remained in that basement where he belonged!" Wally's eyes teared up and he dropped the popcorn bowl. He felt crushed that his last relative would say that to him. Dinah sat there shocked, she didn't know someone could be so cold. Oliver was outraged, Wally had grown so much in the last eight years and this witch of a bitch couldn't appreciate that he was even alive after walking the death line for so long. Roy gathered the crying ginger into his arms and shushed the poor boy. Barry grit his teeth and sped upstairs, coming down a few minutes later with bags filled with his and Wally's things.

"We are leaving, I will send the divorce papers in the mail, and you are to never come near my son again!" He shouted as he kicked the front door open and unlocked his car, putting the bags in the trunk. Roy growled as he shepherded the crying boy outside. Oliver just stormed out, while Dinah stuck her nose up as she walked out of the house. Roy slid into the back seat with Wally and Barry slid into the front seat and dialed Hal's number.

Hal paused in painting his kitchen a warm purple when he heard his phone go off. They had been in the house for two weeks and they had already taken care of the yards, planting trees and vegetables, painting the fences and cleaning the lawn. Oliver and Dinah had generously given all the furniture that furnished the house. He tried to give it back, saying he could afford everything just fine, but Dinah had been very convincing. She had taken an arrow from Ollie's quiver and held it to Hal's dick, claiming if he returned one damn thing or gave Oliver one cent, she would take it off for good. That convinced him very well, but now he was thankful for everything. Conner had moved all the living room furniture into the dining room and now Conner was painting the living room red, with him checking in every once and a while. Grabbing his phone he opened it up.

"This is Hal, what's up?"

"Hey Hal, it's Barry." Hal put his roller down as he could hear crying in the background.

"What's wrong Barry, why do I hear crying?"

"I'll get to that later tonight, do you think it's okay if we moved in with you guys?"

"Move in? Barry what is going on?!" Conner poked his head in the kitchen, hands and shirt covered in red paint.

"I will talk to you later about it, just yes or no?" Hal frowned, Barry was being secretive, but he did have an extra bedroom…

"Yeah sure, come on over."

"Thanks. We'll talk about this tonight, I promise." Barry whispered before he hung up the phone. Hal stared at his phone in question before shrugging and going back to painting. He had the contractor he hired the other day come in and triple soundproof the bedrooms so that the kid couldn't hear anything that went on in the rooms, and trust him, he checked to make sure the kid couldn't hear a thing. His room was already painted a nice emerald green. Conner's room still had to be painted and so had the guest room. He heard a car pull up and he grabbed a towel to open up the door. Opening it, he saw an enraged Barry and a tearful Wally. Frowning he let the blond inside and the blond set the suitcases down.

"Thanks for this Hal, I'm sure the couches will be very comfortable." Hal glared at the blond.

"Absolutely not, neither you or Wally will be sleeping anywhere but on a bed. I remember what happened last time. Wally can have the spare bedroom, and you and I can share my room. I have a nice comfortable California King memory foam mattress and bed that is plenty big enough for the both of us. Anything to prevent the Dark Day on the Watchtower from happening again." Hal shook his finger at Barry with a glare which the blond man looking sheepish in return. Conner raised an eyebrow at the two but otherwise kept quiet. Wally sniffed behind the two and wiped his eyes. Barry turned to him and took him into his arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart, shhhhhh." Barry rubbed circles into the red head's back. "Come on, we'll get you to bed."

"Up the stairs, second door to the right." Hal motioned to the stairs before heading to his room. Opening the closet he grabbed a box down from the top shelf, opening it up he shook out a fleece blanket that had Flash symbols on one side and Green lantern on the other, and he took out a baby monitor. He popped in the batteries from the pack in the box and a Green Lantern nightlight before he walked to the spare room. There he saw Barry tucking in the red head. Wally was still shaken and he looked so small and scared. He plugged in the nightlight and put the baby monitor on the night stand and turned it on before handing the blanket to Wally. Barry looked at him surprised, he didn't know Hal still owned the things Wally had needed when he was younger. Hal ruffled up the red hair with a smile.

"Get some rest Roadrunner, you'll need it." Wally nodded and closed his eyes, the crying had worn him out. Hal ushered Barry out and closed the door behind them. Going back down stair he found Conner scrubbing his hands clean.

"I'm going to head to bed, is that okay?" Conner asked after he had seen them. Hal nodded and let the boy go upstairs after hugging him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"See you in the morning champ." Conner walked up the stairs and into the third floor. Changing he got into the queen sized bed and fell asleep. Hal looked at Barry before he got the man a cup of coffee. "Here, now what is this all about?" Hal asked the depressed blond.

"I'm divorcing Iris, she did it again, in front of Oliver and Dinah. Then when I told her that I was sick of her pulling this kind of stuff, she blew up and then she told Wally that he should have stayed in that basement." Hal looked at him with surprise.

"Are you kidding me? Why would she say something like that?"

"She was mad at me, because apparently I am too much of a burden to be married to. I also think that she thought I was cheating on her with male members of the league." Hal snorted.

"That is ridiculous, how could she think so poorly of you and Wally." Hal picked up the roller and started to paint the kitchen again. He was angrier than he had ever been and now needed to vent some of it out. Barry smiled and zipped into the living room and finished painting it for Hal before zipping back into the kitchen and finished the painting for Hal again. Hal sighed and put down his roller with a smile.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Hal cleaned his hands off and then grabbed Barry's suitcase and led him up to the Master bedroom. "You do know by morning there is going to be a baby bird snuggled up with Wally right?" Hal asked Barry. The blond man smiled and nodded.

"Of course, out of everyone that little birdie is the most protective of Wally." Hal opened the door and led the man in and helped him unpack. Hal turned on the baby monitor on his night stand before changing and setting down on the left side of the bed. Barry changed as well before getting in the bed with Hal. Closing his eyes, he fell into an uneasy sleep, but he felt better knowing the Green Lantern was beside him. Hal always made him feel safe, and happy knowing that everything would be just fine with Hal by his side. It was a few hours later when Barry shot up in bed from the whimpering coming from the baby monitor. Getting out of bed carefully he exited the room and snuck into Wally's room, only to see Robin sneaking into the room through the window and taking off his boots before climbing into bed with the whimpering red head. Gathering the boy into his arms, he covered them up and the red head stopped whimpering and settled in next to the smaller boy. Knowing his precious person was safe and sound in the hands of the Boy Wonder for the night he went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A Brand New Light

Chapter 4: A Brand New Look

Hal sighed as he watched Wally and Conner enter Central City High School. It had been a long while since the two speedsters had come to live with him and Conner, it now being September, so Conner and Wally were starting Junior year in high school. Conner had opened up a lot with the two energetic males around, and Hal was just glad there was someone to fix his screw ups. Wally's nightmares had disappeared again a few weeks after that fateful night that led both distressed speed demons to his front steps.

"Have a good day you two!" Hal yelled and waved, to see Wally and Conner wave back, Wally enthusiastic and Conner with a smirk and a half wave. Conner had really caught onto sarcasm, and used it like a weapon to boot. Hal smiled and drove back to the house. He was off for the day because Ferris Aircraft was undergoing some repairs for the next few weeks, ones he didn't cause, so he had the next few days off, and he was looking forward to them. He had been stretched thin between Coast City and Central City, Lantern duties in both, and work in Coast. Not to mention anytime the League needed him. He was looking forward to a great nap on the couch in the sunlight. Pulling up to the house, he didn't notice the blue prius in the drive, he just walked up and unlocked the door. Sighing happily and opening his eyes, his brain shut completely down.

"JESUS HAL!" The screech was followed by a whoosh of air and Hal found himself looking at his back lawn, and could hear pounding footsteps and slamming doors from inside. Hal took a moment to process what he had seen. He had definitely noticed a change in his best friend since his divorce from Iris, who was now married to a cop and had an adopted kid, and seemed much happier. He had caught Barry staring at Wonder Woman and Black Canary a lot, and while Barry knew that Dinah was taken, and Diana didn't have any feelings towards men at the moment, her crush on Batman long gone, he now knew why his friend had been staring at them. It wasn't because he found them attractive, which he probably did, but he was staring at their clothes. Turning and going inside the house, he made his way up the stairs and into the shared bedroom, he saw Barry sitting on the bed with a red face and hands folded between his knees, looking very much like a scolded child that got caught mid sex with a girl.

"Barry," Hal started only to stop when the blonde looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Come to make fun of me Hal?" He glared at the gorgeous Lantern. For a few months now, he had developed feelings for the brunette, something he felt was wrong, not because he was a man, but because he was his best friend. But he knew Hal would never look at him like that, he liked pretty women like Diana and Dinah, who's hips were flared, and supple breasts, and long legs, and thousands of other things that Barry just wasn't.

"Actually, I came to ask you to put it back on, I didn't really get to see you in it." Hal said as he stared at the roof and scratched his neck. He was hesitant about asking the upset blond, not afraid because he was a Green Lantern, they don't get scared, damn it, but he did and Barry looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why would I? It was just a stupid experiment anyway, no one was supposed to know, hell I don't even fully know why I did it." Barry said as he looked back down. Hal threw his hands up in defeat and backed away.

"Alright then, it's wiped from my mind, anyway what are you doing home? Don't you have work today?" Barry's face finally went back to a normal shade and he rubbed his eyes.

"No, not today, it's been slow this week. Thank god, I could use a break." Hal smiled and toed off his shoes and laid down on the bed.

"My thoughts exactly, join me for a nap?" Barry looked back at Hal with a raised eyebrow.

"I should get those reports ready for Batman, he'll want an update on Wally's and Conner's progress." Hal opened a brown eye and narrowed it, before snaking a green construct hand around Barry's waist and dragging him down on the bed.

"Nope, you have just been kidnapped for a nap and there is no way out of it. Give it up and surrender." Barry laughed and settled in next to the brunette.

"Alright, besides I can write them up tonight when the boys go to bed." Hal grinned before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Conner sighed, he didn't know anyone here and he didn't have Wally in many of his classes. And while Cadmus had programmed him to excel at English, Science, and Math, History was hard for him because he didn't understand the thought processes behind the leaders of things such as the Civil War. It was confusing, and as he picked up his lunch tray, he knew he'd have to ask either his Dad, Barry or Wally for help. As he mulled over the fact he was already calling Hal, Dad, he heard laughter on the other side of the cafeteria. Looking over he saw Wally covered in his lunch and a bunch of football players around him laughing.

"Hey West, or should I say Pig, we're doing you a favor. You don't need all that food, fatty, save some for the rest of us, would you?" Wally looked down with his face beet red and Conner growled, his strong grip cracking the plastic tray he was holding. Turning around he got back in line and paid for another lunch out of his allowance. Grabbing the second tray and ignoring the lunch lady's stare he grabbed a bunch of napkins and walked over to Wally. He plopped both trays in front of the red head and sat down beside him. Wally looked at him and frowned.

"Conner, I can't take your food, I can wait until we get to the base." Conner frowned as the reason Wally ate so much when he first came to the base finally dawned on him.

"Take it, you need it more than I do. And you know it." Conner took an apple and a milk from the trays. "Eat, this will hold me over until we get home." Wally smiled sadly and started to eat. Conner glared at the jocks across from the lunch room. Wally was pretty mych his little brother as of now, and he was going to make sure that no one hurt him.

Iris stepped into the alleyway, pulling her trench coat tight around her.

"Alright, I did what you asked no please leave me alone!" She yelled and a dark ominous chuckle answered her.

"Oh Iris, Iris why would I do that,? I have to make sure that there is no way, ever that you could get back together with Barry Allen. That way the mantle dies with him, and I can step into his shoes as the new Flash." Yellow booted feet stopped right in front of hers. "And if that means I have to threaten them both to make you comply, than so be it. After all, that adorable little nephew of yours falls for the birdie, and at this rate, Barry Allen will never love another female again, making sure no one inherits the speed force legacy. So make him hate you deeply Iris, make him loathe you, or I'll end them both right here and right now." The man sped away and Iris dropped to her knees, crying. If this was the only way she could save her broken family, then so be it.

Author's note: So you see I don't hate Iris West, I do like her character. It is just needed for the story. I am not an author that will bash a character just because I like a certain pairing, have some faith in me okay?


	5. Chapter 5

A Brand New Light

Chapter 5: A Brand New Break

At the first week of November Conner found himself handing in a note to the school office with Wally. It said that they would be absent November 15th through the 30th. The strange part was, he knew Robin, Artemis, M'Gaan and Zatanna all had the similar note to turn into their schools. All of the mentors looked excited, and while Wally was a little paler than normal, he seemed excited for whatever was coming up. After school both him and Wally went up to his room with a plate of apples, celery, carrots, peppers, and cucumbers. They sat on Conner's grass green carpet and started to do their homework. Conner looked at the concentrating red head before asking him the question burning on his tongue.

"Wally, why don't you seem so excited like the rest of the team for this trip." Wally hesitantly looked up into Conner's glass blue eyes.

"Because I have to have my annual surgery right before…" He trailed off quietly.

"Surgery, what for, and why would you need it annually?" Wally looked like he just wanted to run and hide, but he looked down and picked at a loose piece of his jeans.

"Because, when I was really young, seven years old, someone shattered my legs with cinder blocks…I wasn't able to walk for three years after that. When I got my powers at the age of ten, my bones started to knit themselves together, but incorrectly. It took a lot of surgeries with Dr. Mid-Nite and Martian Manhunter to get my legs just to work so I could run, even then they weren't perfect. So for the last six years they have been tracking down every last shard of my bones to put it back into place. They finished my femurs last year, this year they start work on the tibia and fibula…" Wally looked up into Conner's eyes again. "And the worst part is I can't have any pain killers because of my metabolism. It burns straight through any drug they try, so they stopped trying. It's really painful, the trip allows me to relax and heal for the week I need…but I will be in a wheelchair the whole time." Conner looked surprised but then smiled.

"Well I guess it will be a good thing though in the long run, once your legs are completely healed." Wally and smiled.

"Conner," Conner looked at the fidgeting red head, "please don't tell the others, I don't want them to pity me. Robin and Roy already know, but no one else besides the mentors do." Conner nodded and smiled.

"I won't, now about this history homework." Conner lifted up the sheets and shook them with a smirk, causing Wally to laugh and scoot closer to the raven haired boy.

"Really? You can make it?! Wally will be so excited, yeah Max, Jay, and Joan are going and I heard Roy invited someone…No, Bruce said she could be trusted, even if she was an ex-villain. I know, I know, anyway I will see you at the S.T.A.R. Labs in Star City right? Okay, see you then." Barry hung up the phone and Hal looked up from the report on the last mission he had been on.

"Who was that?"

"Johnny Quick, he said he was coming this year." Hal grinned up at the blond.

"Wally is going to be so excited, you gonna use it as leverage to get him in the surgery room this year?" Barry nodded while smiling sadly.

"Unfortunately yes, although I can understand why he doesn't want to go. Having your legs broken at least five times in one go is too much, not to mention without being knocked out for it."

"Well he is almost done with the process right? Just the lower legs to go?" Barry nodded and sat down at the large oak dining room table next to Hal.

"That's right, but I know he's stressing a little because it's not just going to be family this time, Roy's girlfriend, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur, and M'Gaan is going to be there too, and they are going to want answers to questions better left unsaid." Hal snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"I think Roy going big brother will deter most of them, and for the stubborn is a special can of whoop ass courtesy of the baby bird." Barry had to chuckle at that. It was true, if there was ever ANYONE who became protective of the speedster, it was Robin, especially after surgery. Robin wouldn't even let Barry or Bruce near the boy, one time he had thrown Barry across the room before going back to fussing with Wally's care.

"True, what was I worried about, that and I think Conner has adopted Wally as a little brother as well." Hal smiled with such a peaceful aura he looked like an angel.

"That's good, those two will be good for each other." Barry smiled and nodded before getting up and started to cook dinner, tying a plaid printed apron over his clothes as he went. Hal couldn't help but smile, Barry was more domestic than he thought, but then they say you don't really know a person until you live with them, and Barry and Wally moving in had been the best thing ever. Hal chuckled as he remembered the other day.

_FLASH BACK_

Conner and Hal sat at the dining room table helping him with his history homework. The poor boy just reads too far into it and ended up confusing himself, luckily history was the one subject he paid attention to in high school before he dropped out and everything went south. Just as Conner was about to ask him a question there was a huge boom that shook the house. Conner looked alarmed and sprinted out to the backyard while Hal chuckled and strolled to the back. Both saw as Barry and Wally came out of the shed Barry had commandeered covered in black soot and coughing. They both raised the protective goggles and grinned at each other before talking quickly to one another with excited tones.

"Hey you two, you better hope the neighbors didn't call the cops again, like last time." Hal called over to the two excited science nerds. Last time one of their experiments blew up the elder lady across the street had called the cops thinking that someone had placed a bomb in the neighborhood. Conner hadn't been present at the time, he had been at training with Black Canary.

"Dude, you should have seen the chemical reaction…" Hal laughed as he cut off the excited red head.

"Hold it Ghost rider, I don't do the science nerd lingo you and Barry do." Wally frowned and crossed his arms over his chest while Barry put his hands on his hips.

"What ever you say…Hal_itosis_." Hal's eyes grew wide.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" He screeched and took off in a run after the blond speedster, who was laughing and ducking out of Hal's lunges while the kids stood and watched them, laughing.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Conner and Wally came down the stairs at the end of his daydream and went into the kitchen to wash their hands before setting the table and sitting down themselves. Hal himself got up to scrub his hands, something that Barry had instilled into this house with a firm foot, much to Hal's amusement. This had been by far the easiest time in his life. Barry was warm, caring, funny, and had a well hidden mischievous streak that would rear up and knock you on your ass if you let it. Yet he was never afraid to tell Hal exactly what he thought of his stupider ideas and plans, and wasn't afraid to deck him in the jaw when needed. Truthfully, he was happy, the only thing that concerned him was his growing affection for the blond man. He wanted Barry to stay here, to love him and Conner, and maybe even want him. Hal put up a tough front, but on the inside, he was really insecure about his looks. He felt as dirty and horrid looking as Carol always said he was. Frowning, he looked at his hands under the water, seeing the dirty stains on his hands that wouldn't wash away. Then soft warm hands encased his shoulders.

"Hal, are you okay?" The soft whisper came, the blonde's voice full of worry. Turning the water off, he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's eat." Barry gave him a soft smile and led him over. Hal shivered as the hot tingle raced up his arm again. It had started to happen about a month ago, but every time Barry touched him, he would get a hot tinglish sensation wherever he touched. Hal loved it, and he took every opportunity to touch the blond, but he would never tell a soul about it. Sitting down he started to eat the wonderful lasagna Barry had made.

Conner looked at Wally, he looked deathly pale and was firmly shaking his head. He was not going in that surgery room and there was no force on this earth that could get him to go. Artemis and the rest of the team sat around with bags that contained their belongings that they had brought for this trip.

"Wally, please, don't make me drag you in there. If you go willingly, I'll have a special surprise for you." Barry bartered. Wally glared at Barry.

"What kind of surprise?" He said, suspiciousness lacing the voice.

"Trust me kid, you want this surprise. And Batman even threw in his own incentive to get you to go. If you go, neither he or Robin will wear masks or glasses for the whole trip, they will get to be themselves. Don't you want to let that happen?" Wally faltered for a minute before nodding. He wanted to spend time with his best friend.

"Okay I'll go…" Wally turned and went into the room with Dr. Mid-Nite and Martian Manhunter. Barry turned to the children.

"Go wait outside of the building and wait for Roy and the rest of the Arrows." The teens looked like they wanted to protest but Hal stepped in and shepherded them all outside.

"Why do we have to wait out here?" Artemis complained while glaring daggers into Hal.

"Trust me, you're not ready to hear what's going to happen." Hal smiled sadly.

"What is going on?" M'Gaan asked.

"He's having his legs broken and reformed, they never healed right when he was a kid, and it takes multiple times to make any real progress, and he has to suffer through it without painkillers or being put to sleep, his body burns the drugs away before they can take any effect." Hal said without reveling too much about the real reason when he spotted the familiar red head coming with two blondes and a raven haired female.

"Jade?! What are you doing here? You're evil!" Jade smiled coyly at her sister before grabbing a hold of Roy's arm.

"Big Red invited me to your little vacation on the condition that I never tell any secret identities, and not to cause any trouble." She purred out and nuzzled her face into Roy's neck with a smirk. "I'm a good kitty now."

"She's already been briefed on what Barry would do if we were compromised." A rich and silky voice came from behind Dinah and Oliver. They stepped aside to let Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson through. Artemis' jaw dropped as she saw the raven haired boy.

"I know you! You're that twerp that took that picture of me the first day of school." Dick cackled his famous Robin cackle before marching into the lab. "Hey how come he can go in there but we can't?"

"Because, that is one fierce birdie when it comes to the one he treasures most." Oliver said and he wrapped an arm around his own birdie. The hours went by and finally Barry came out with an exhausted smile.

"It's done, come and see him." He said before walking back inside. The group quickly filed inside and saw Kid Flash being pushed out of the operating room by Dick. Wally's lower legs were in bright red casts and Dick was wheeling a wheelchair closer to the pale red head. Artemis gasped and went over to Wally's side.

"Artemis, no!" Barry tried to warn her as he stood back with the rest of the group. She didn't listen and reached out to the weak red head only to have her hand smack away with a loud crack.

"Ow! What the hell Dick?!" She looked over and gasped as she was met with hard and cold cerulean eyes. She backed up as Dick picked Wally up and placed him gently into the wheelchair, fluffing the pillows behind his lower back and head after and tucking a blanket around his upper legs before giving the speedster a kiss on the forehead. Wheeling him over to the rest of the group, Barry smiled at the exhausted boy in the chair.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He pushed back Wally's sweaty bangs out of the ginger's eyes.

"Tired, filled with pain, you know the usual." Wally rasped out, his voice worn out from screaming and crying. Barry smiled gently as Dick handed Wally a cup of water to soothe his throat, the bird would be catering to his every whim for the whole trip and it was kind of funny to watch him do it.

"How about that surprise now?" Wally nodded and smiled up at his uncle. The group of mentors stood aside to let Jay, Joan, Johnny and Max through. Wally perked up at the sight of his fellow speedsters and adopted grandfather and grandmother.

"Grandpa Jay, Grandma Joan, Uncle Max, Uncle Johnny! What are you doing here?" Jay laughed and cast a sideways glance at Dick, making sure he wouldn't get 'pecked' at by the bird. Seeing a slight nod he stepped forward and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well Roadrunner, we're going on the trip with you this time." Wally visibly sat up straighter and tired eyes recovered their glittering glow.

"For real?!" Joan laughed and nodded, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"I even made you some cookies for the trip." She said as she fondly ran her hand through his hair.

"Score! You are the best Grandma!" He hugged her around her shoulders. Max and Johnny came up to the boy as well.

"Feeling better there Roadrunner?" Wally grinned.

"Meep, Meep!" Which had the older two chuckling at the old sound Wally used to make at them when he was a kid and called that.

"That's what we like to hear." Max said and patted Wally on the head before ruffling up the ginger strands.

"Well now that Wally is doing alright, let's get this show on the road!" Hal grinned as Barry announced that it was time to go. Roy, Dick, and Wally cheered as they went outside, Roy grabbing Wally's bag and Dick pushing the speedster out the doors. Outside sat a very large van, which Barry sped over to and unlocked the back and started to load everyone's bag that they weren't using to hold entertainment in. Dick stood in front with a list.

"Alright everyone, listen up for your seating."

"Hey Bruce, who is that?" They finally noticed another small raven haired boy clinging to Bruce's leg. He was about eleven, just a few years younger than Dick himself.

"This is my other protégé Tim, he is still going through training and not yet been on any field." Tim waved at the others before ducking behind Bruce, causing the females of the group to chuckle.

"Right, he's my younger brother. Anyway seating will go like this: Joan, Jay, and Johnny will be in the back. Next row will be Max, Artemis, and Kaldur. Following them is Oliver and Dinah. Then Bruce, Tim, and Conner. Next row is Jade, M'Gaan, and Zatanna. Finally it will be Roy, Wally and I in the front row while Hal and Barry drive. Any questions?"

"Nope, I am all for this seat plan." Jade purred as she was glad she wouldn't be sitting near her sister.

"Great, let's get in and get this show on the road." Everyone cheered and they got inside the van. Inside were comfortable couch like benches, flip down screens, and cup holders for everyone. Barry got into the passenger side while Hal got in the driver's side. Once everyone was seated and buckled in, Hal started the van and pulled away from S.T.A.R. labs.

"Just one question, where are we going?" Zatanna asked as she got comfortable. Roy turned around in his seat and grinned.

"Disney Land."

Author's note: I am really getting into this story….hmmm. Anyway just wanted to share some good news, I have a sequel to Back to the Basics in the works and should be out soon. Still waiting for ideas to come to me on Saint High and Racing Love so don't worry, I haven't forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

A Brand New Light

Chapter 6: Brand New Dreams

Barry relaxed as Hal drove along the side roads out of Star City. Hal has had made this trip for many years so he knew the way with no problems. Robin smiled as he watched Wally start to nod off.

"Barry, we have the ten minute nod off." Robin said as he brushed aside his red bangs. Barry turned and looked at the sleepy red head. Reaching into a tote bag he got out a DVD case and opened it up and put the DVD in the player that was bolted to the top of the roof. The flip down screens came down and the movie started when Barry pressed the play. Frozen started playing and Robin reclined Wally's seat before reaching into a duffle bag and bringing out Wally's favorite blanket that was packed from home. He covered the red head with the blanket before laying down next to him and watching the movie. Barry reclined his seat as well, he was exhausted from getting up early and chasing Wally all over the world, literally, trying to get him to S.T.A.R. Labs. Then just staying in the building listen to the boy scream and cry. Closing his eyes he started to nod off in his seat as he listened to the very familiar movie.

_Dream_

Barry woke up as he felt the static of the living room T.V. Frowning he went down stairs and looked into the living room and saw Hal passed out on the couch. Barry smiled and walked over to the sleeping brunette. Brushing some bangs aside he took in the beauty of the planes of his face. Suddenly he was pulled on top of Hal and he was staring into warm chocolate eyes.

"Hal, I thought you were asleep." Hal smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, just waiting to ambush you. And now that I have you all to myself." Barry quirked an eyebrow up before gasping. Hal smirked as he lightly squeezed Barry's cock again.

"Ha-Ha-Haaaal.." Barry moaned and his hips bucked down into the hand that went on to massage his cock and balls.

"I've noticed you've been distracted and I have also noticed how you stare at me longingly. I have waited and dreamed to have you squirming above me." Barry gasped and moaned as he continued to cant his hips.

"Plea-Please, I need you." Barry hadn't been touched in over a year sexually, and Hal's touches were setting it aflame.

"Well Barry…why don't you….wake up." Barry's eyes snapped open from their closed state.

"Wh-What?"

"Wake up Barry."

_End of Dream_

"Wake up Barry." Barry's eyes snapped open and saw Hal hovering over him. Sitting up he looked around. They were at a stop and the others were out stretching their legs. The three older speedsters were no where in sight.

"Jay, Max, and Johnny went for a run, I figured I'd wake you up so you could join them." Barry smiled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Thanks, I think I will join them. Which way did they head?" Hal pointed the way and Barry smiled before taking off. Barry grunted as he had to rearrange a certain problem before he hit a top speed. He caught up with the other speedsters within a minute and they all smirked at him.

"Hey Barry how are you doing today?" Max teased him and Barry fixed a glare at the speedster.

"That is one effect of the speed force I particularly don't care for." Barry groaned. He was talking about the shared emotion affect. Whenever a speedster felt a particular strong emotion it carried through the speed force and affected the other speedsters. They must have had gotten the back lash from his erotic dream.

"So who was this about?" Jay asked the embarrassed blond. The embarrassed speedster sighed, knowing that they would find out eventually because his arousal would flood the speed force when he was in any type of romantic encounter with Hal.

"It was Hal. Ever since the divorce I have just felt something shift and change within me, I feel more natural, more at peace. I don't have to worry about blowing up the shed with experiments, I don't have to worry about stepping on anyone's toes once a month, or getting anyone pregnant and even my extra electricity hasn't been rearing up for some reason. And I have seen Hal in a whole new light, he's caring, street smart, and he really has a way with Conner. He makes every day so much fun and he really can keep up with me." Barry gave a goofy grin as he thought about his best friend and secret crush. The speedsters all grinned and arrowed back to the parking lot where everyone was waiting from them.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, but I guess when the time comes to reveal the true me and my true feelings I'll know." The speedsters grinned. No one knew how to make an impulsive decision like a speedster. They returned and everyone was loading back into the van in the proper order. Hal was settling both Wally and Robin in before turning to him with a bright smile.

"Hey Barry, did you want to drive?" Barry shook his head, he was still tired from this morning.

"Not now, maybe later." Barry yawned and climbed into the passenger seat. Hal grinned and got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. Barry drifted off to sleep as Hal continued along the back roads.

_Dream_

Barry was chopping up tomatoes for the salad. He noticed that it felt a little chilly in here and he looked down to see he was only in his apron. He saw thick muscled arms wrapped around his waist. Looking up he found Hal's chocolate eyes looking at him warmly.

"Why look at you Barry, all trusted up like a present for me. Maybe I should enjoy it." Barry looked at him questioningly before gasping as warm lips connected with his neck and a hand slipped under the apron to massage his balls softly causing Barry to moan and place the knife down so he wouldn't cut himself. Gasping he started to lean over as he felt slicked up fingers playing with his entrance. As one slipped in slowly the other hand raised up to play with his nipples, twisting and pulling them to the perfect perkiness. Barry gasped as Hal switched from one to two then up to three in just a few thrusts of his fingers. Barry laid his body over the counter as Hal struck his prostate. He could hardly stand anymore, his legs felt weak and he didn't know how long he could last, it had been so long since he had last been sexually active, he was so sensitive. Hal smirked and withdrew his fingers causing Barry to whine at the loss. He slicked his cock up with the lube he brought with him and thrust inside Barry's tight hot entrance. Barry moaned as Hal hit his prostate on the first try.

"More, please! Move!" Barry gasped out from the waves of pleasure. Hal grinned and started up a punishing pace causing Barry to arch his back in complete pleasure and his eyes rolled back in his head while drool rolled down his chin. Hal grinned and activated his ring and created a platform under then levitated them up. He used one arm to hold Barry against him so he wouldn't fall over and grasped his cock with the other hand and pumped the thick member and continued to thrust into the heat that was Barry's body. Barry couldn't tell what he wanted to do more, thrust into the thick cock impaling him or the unforgiving grip pumping him so deliciously. Hal smirked as Barry's moans became louder and more frequent, his body starting to tighten and vibrate. Barry couldn't take the pleasure anymore and his body bucked and sparked with built up electricity and he came with a scream of Hal's name. Hal grunted as the sparks added a little something extra to the vibration and came deep inside the hot body. Hal grinned and let Barry lean over the counter. Barry blinked as he saw cum covered tomatoes. Without with drawling himself from the tight heat Hal leaned over.

"We still going to eat Barry? I could feed you tomatoes covered in your delicious cum, what do you say?" Hal picked up a tomato and held it near Barry's mouth. Barry opened his mouth…

_End of Dream_

Barry shot up in his seat causing Zatanna, M'gaan, and Artemis to squeak and jump. Hal and the others were too used to the way speedsters woke up. Speedsters often would bolt straight up like they were shocked after having enough sleep.

"I'm ready to drive now." Barry bit out. The three speedsters in the back chuckled and Barry whipped around to send them a fierce glare that even impressed Bruce, but it just caused the speedsters to start laughing harder and even Wally was chuckling. Hal looked back curiously and pulled over to the side of the road, right in front of a highway entrance. Getting out him and Barry changed places and Roy sighed out loud.

"FINALLY! No more damn back roads and no more Frank fuckin Sinatra!" He yelled. Barry looked at Hal with a questioning glance. Then he looked at the time.

"You had them listening to Frank Sinatra for six hours?" Hal pouted and crossed his arms.

"Frank Sinatra is cool, he's suave, charming, confident. He's everything I strive to be."

"Yeah, he's alright but I'm surprised these three didn't murder you after the first two hours." Hal grinned, flashing those beautiful white teeth.

"Wally nodded off within the first hour, so I had an insurance policy because neither of them would dare risk waking him." Barry quirked an eyebrow and a smirk.

"Well now I'm driving the rest of the way, so everyone can relax." Everyone cheered and Barry laughed as Hal sulked.


	7. Chapter 7

A Brand New Light

Chapter 7: A brand new level of embarrassment

As Barry pulled onto the high way everyone unbuckled their seatbelt, the new comers following the examples of the others. Dinah rolled down their window and propped her feet up on Oliver's lap and got out some green nail polish, it was the one time of the year where she could actually enjoy her nails being painted. Hal reclined his seat and closed his eyes as he stretched. He had driven for a whole day and was up all night the day before it, so he was ready for some sleep. Roy had turned around and started talking to Jade, he knew she was nervous about making a good impression. Some hours passed before Hal awoke to a growl. Looking into the back he saw the other adults were amused, Zatanna, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gaan were looking confused, Jade looked exasperated, and Tim hadn't looked up from his tablet.

"She's been flirting with Wally for the last hour." Barry whispered to him and he looked at Barry with a mixture of shock and horror before looking back. This was not going to end well, and Wally looked like he was getting extremely uncomfortable. That was when Tim decided to ask his question.

"Artemis, why are you hitting on my brother's fiancé?" The team looked at him as he raised startling blue eyes up from his tablet.

"Fiancé? Wally's engaged?!" Artemis looked at the red head that had gone red with embarrassment. Carefully Dick climbed onto Wally's lap, wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and kissed him fiercely while raising his right hand in Artemis' direction. On his ring finger was a silver band with a red, yellow, black, and blue stones, his left hand grasped the chain around Wally's neck to show a matching ring. Hal smiled before looking at Barry, he noticed Barry's grip was tight and a light flush on his face.

"Alright Dick, give the other speedsters a break." Hal chastised lightly. Dick broke the kiss and leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, cold eyes glaring at Artemis.

"But how can you be engaged already, you don't even know if you would still want to be together later in life." Artemis protested.

"They've been engaged since Wally was ten and Dick was eight. It was their idea, they didn't ever want to be apart. So they proposed to each other then." Bruce explained not looking up from his book. "They've been together ever since Wally was seven and Dick was five. Their feelings have not diminished in the least since then." Wally hugged Dick close causing the raven haired one to smile. They drove all day before they entered the outskirts of Central City. There Barry pulled up to a medium sized house.

"This is where we will spend the night before we finish the ride down to Florida."

Barry parked the car and they all climbed out.

"Where are we?"

"Wally's Godfather's house." Jay answered Zatanna's question. The front door opened and Leonard Snart walked out.

"Captain Cold is his Godfather?" Artemis was baffled.

"We have a very strong connection to our villians here." Barry said as he waved hello to Leonard.

"Lisa, they're here." Leonard called into the house and everyone got out of the van and Conner helped Wally into his chair and they all went inside to see a huge table laid out with a bounty of food. The other heroes looked at it with worry.

"Don't worry you goody two shoes, it wasn't stolen or paid with stolen money." Leonard snorted and wheeled Wally to the left of the head of the table. They all sat down and began eating all the food. Half way through Barry got up and came back with a baseball cap on, it was bulging out oddly but everyone was distracted by a glowing glass gazebo that was visible from the dining room.

"What is that?" Tim asked, folding his napkin on his plate. He was looking at the glowing gazebo.

"The Palace of the Rogue Princess. You'll be staying there tonight, it is already prepared for your arrival."

"The rogues have a princess?" Wally blushed at M'gaan's question.

"Yes, they do, and now that he's done, I'll take Wally to go get ready for bed." Lisa stood up and wheeled Wally away, his face red as his uncle's hero suit. Leonard got up and looked at them.

"I'll show you into the Palace." Everyone got up and followed him outside to the glass covered gazebo. They walked inside and gasped, the place was beautiful. There were multiple breeds of flowers covering the metal poles in between the glass panes. There were queen size beds at the base of every pane done up in a particular flower theme. The one in the middle was gorgeous. It was a king size done the pattern of roses, rose sheer curtains were pulled back and a beautiful painting of a red headed princess was hung above the bed. In fact there were many paintings of the same person all around the room. There was one of her on a perch in a bird cage, one of her cupping a robin in her hands with a gentle smile, one of her looking up while kneeling on a bird cage floor in front of the moon, and several in floral themes. The one above the regal like bed was of the princess and a blonde queen like person.

"Who is this princess?" Artemis asked. "And is she dangerous?" Tim looked at all the pictures closely. Bruce smiled at his newest son.

"Tim?"

"These paintings, the eye color shifts, as if the artist can't get the right shade of green. There is only one person I have seen with eyes like that." They turned and Lisa wheeled in the princess in the picture.

"Alright darling, I will leave you in the capable hands of your prince." The girl looked up at her with a blush and smile. Long red hair was pooled at the small waist and green eyes glittered. She was wearing a beautiful long baby blue silk sleeping gown with ribbons of green around the neck and wrists.

"Wally, he's the princess." Tim stated and everyone looked at the long haired girl.

"Wally?!" The red head waved at them shyly.

"It's a long story." He said and smiled as Bruce lifted him out of the chair and placed on the king sized bed.

"Barry, you know the rules." Lisa said as she sharply eyed the flinching man.

"Yeah, I know." Hal looked at Barry.

"What rules?"

"Since Wally and I are connected the most to the speed force, there are repercussions to it. Like accelerated growth of hair, accelerated body functions, increased stamina, and the like. Wally's and my hair grows out rapidly after a few days and reaches down to a certain length each time. Wally's is more manageable than mine. I've earned the nickname Queen Rapunzel with mine." Barry then lifted the hat off to show an extremely complex braid. "We're not allowed to cut our hair until we are about to leave." Barry started to undo the braid and the blonde locks continued to flow down to the ground until there was a medium sized pool at his feet. Everyone gasped.

"Wow Barry, you really do look like Rapunzel." Barry blushed and sat down on the bed left to the king size and Hal joined him. Roy pulled Jade to the one next to that one, then Dinah and Oliver took the bed next to theirs. Conner looked at Tim as the others paired off; Kaldur with M'gaan, Zatanna with Artemis, Jay with his wife, Dick crawled onto the king size with Wally and Bruce paired off with Max.

"Tim, would you like to bunk with me?" The clone was still shy with relations outside of his small family and the team. Deep blue eyes looked at him, and for the life of him he couldn't read the cerulean depths.

"Alright." The shorter bird agreed softly and walked over to the last bed and crawled into it. Conner smiled softly and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Barry brushed out the long blond hair with difficulty before huffing and putting down the brush in irritability. Hal turned to him with a confused and slightly apprehensive.

"Want some help?" Barry turned to him with a relieved look.

"Please, this is a pain." Hal sat up and moved over to the blond. He leaned over the bed and scooped up the long blond locks, marveling at how silky they were before picking up the brush and brushing out a section of the long hair.

"I never knew about this, how come you never told me?"

"It was embarrassing, I get made fun of enough by the Rouges for being feminine. Unfortunately it was ill timed this time, usually I can cut my hair before we get here." Hal hummed as he moved on to the next section of hair.

"And knowing you, you donate everything that is chopped off don't you?" Barry chuckled and nodded slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roy slip his shorts off the side of the bed before both of them moved to the center of the bed and the covers pulled up to their necks. He had never seen Roy so content, he really hoped this woman didn't betray him. Hal finished brushing the golden hair out and noticed everyone was sound asleep, or rapidly getting there. "Let's head to bed, after we braid this, that way it's not a rat's nest in the morning." He whispered and he gently, but tightly weaved the golden locks into a simple braid. Barry laid down next to Hal and whispered his good night, and he got a soft one in return.


	8. Chapter 8

A Brand New Light

Chapter 8: A Brand New Revelation

Everyone woke up as the sunlight streamed into the glass gazebo. Barry yawned and sat up blinking at the shadow that was on the outside of the door. There was a gentle knock and Barry tried to speed over to answer it, only he tripped on his long hair half way there and fell into a heap on the floor. The door opened and extraordinary blue eyes framed by glasses looked in and down at the blonde.

"Barry, are you alright?" He asked softly, the speedster groaned and the bat clan and Conner shot up in bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine Clark." He hoisted himself up and untangled his hair with a frown. "Come on in." The tall man hesitantly opened the door before stepping in and helping the speedster to his feet. Bruce climbed out of bed with a soft smile and crossed over to the giant man. He plucked the glasses off the bridge of his nose.

"No identities this time, only ourselves, Kal." Clark quickly glanced over to the stunned clone and watched as the boy angrily got up out of bed and exited the gazebo. Clark frowned at Bruce and looked down ashamed.

"What are we going to do?" Bruce cupped both of the alien's cheeks in his hands and stared straight into his eyes.

"What you should've done from the start." Clark sighed and nodded before straightening up and squaring his shoulders.

"Come with me?" Bruce nodded and took up Clark's hand and they went after the angry teenager. Barry wrestled angrily with his long hair and Hal sleepily got up and picked up the long braid for the frustrated blond and helped him back to the bed before grabbing the brush that was on the floor and started brushing out the long hair.

"Hey…Dinah…can you get me some bobby pins, a two hair ties? They're in my bag in the car, front pocket on the left." The blond grunted and snuggled into Oliver and the pillow. "You can get the first cup of coffee…" Hal said in a teasing voice, knowing the blond always got the first cup, heaven help the poor bastard that took it before she got to it. She grunted and got up and walked outside and into the house. She came back with a fist full of the retrieved hair things and a steaming cup of coffee. She handed the items to Hal and Barry raised an eyebrow at the half asleep man. Hal took the hair ties and slid them on his wrist and put several bobby pins in his mouth and took up the hair brush. He parted it to the left slightly, sectioned many little sections and braided many little braids, took a section that wasn't braided and made it into a small bun and wrapped the small braids around the small bun and made the bun bigger. The excess trickled down the side, the section of unbraided hair casted a nice contrast to the small braids. Hal used the bobby pins to keep the small braids on the bun secured. He then repeated it to the other side. Everyone looked at Hal as he styled the long blonde hair with such practiced hands.

"Hal, where did you learn to style hair like this?" Barry asked him.

"Hmmm, oh combination of military and boy scouts. I always liked making lanyards in boy scouts and I learned more intricate knots and braiding in the military. It's not that hard to apply it to hair." Hal pinned the last braid in and put the brush down. "There, you're hair will be away from your legs and off the ground." Barry smiled and got up and ran out and back and handed Hal a cup of coffee.

"You were right Hal, this is perfect until we leave." Hal smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Hey have you done other types of hair? Like coloring and cutting?" Hal nodded.

"Yeah, one time I had to dye my hair a bunch of crazy colors and cropped it for a mission on a planet in a far away sector in a corner of space that I hope I never have to go back to."

"Why's that?" Jade asked as she pulled her shirt down into place, Roy doing the same beside her.

"Too many grabby hands, on that planet a human is quite the prized pet. I would have been enslaved to the royal family's bed and forced to be adored and spoiled as the seventeen royal daughters passed me around for procreation reasons." Hal shuddered in the memory.

"Sounds like heaven to me." Oliver snickered and Dinah hit his arm and frowned.

"Normally yes, it would, however the daughters had more tentacles than Japanese tentacle porn, sharp teeth around both mouths and an internal temperature that could incinerate my bones." Oliver reeled back and hid behind Dinah.

"Yikes, I wouldn't blame you then." Hal snorted into his cup with a glare.

"Conner, can we please talk?" Bruce asked as they found the teenage sitting at the shore of the pond that was a few feet away from the gazebo.

"What do we need to talk about, it's not like I was in charge of this trip and who was invited."

"But you do need to know why some actions were taken. Why certain words were said." Bruce tried to explain and Clark fidgeted beside him. Conner looked at the two expectantly.

"I was afraid." Clark said dejectedly. Conner snorted in disbelief.

"Oh really?" Clark nodded and sat down next to him.

"I was, or I still am. Not as much as what I was, but I still am afraid. I am not afraid of you, or what you were created to do, I know you're a good kid. It's Luthor I am afraid of." Conner looked at him shocked, this whole time he thought Superman hated him because of what he was. "I was afraid that if we were together and Luthor came after us, he would use you to hurt me, or me to hurt you. He's brainwashed me before, he'll do it again. Or even worse is if he would be about to kill you and I couldn't do anything to save you because of the kryptonite. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed because I couldn't protect you. So I pushed you away and had Bruce put you into your third father's care, because I know you will be safe with him. However I still want to be part of your life, if you'll have me." Conner looked at him and smiled.

"That would be nice. But if you are so worried about me, why are you dating him?" Conner gestured to Bruce.

"Because he's Batman." At confused look he chuckled. "Batman has without a doubt the most corrupt city, the most deadliest villains, and he takes care of it all without any powers and thinks things through. As you've probably noticed, we super powered beings have a habit of rushing in head first into danger. Bruce stays back, figures out a plan for each way that it could go to hell in a hand basket and pulls out a head almost every single time."

"Almost every time?"

"There was a small incident where I had my back broken." Bruce clarified and sat on the other side of Conner. "The point is, is that if Luthor comes after me, I don't have a handy cap like kryptonite that can make me weaker and a bigger target. I can look after myself. You however would have a harder time since Luthor knows everything about you. Giving you to Hal was his way of protecting you. He still very much cares for you Conner, and he'll start taking you to Smallville soon to help you train your powers better." Conner smiled and hugged Clark.

"Thank you for telling me." Clark smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"No problem son, now lets get back to the others, I hear Lisa up and about finishing breakfast so she'll be calling us soon." They all got up and went to join the others. Bruce whistled as he saw the scene in front of him. Barry had his hair done is a series of braids and two buns on his head, Dinah had an up do of curls and braids to look classy yet simple, Jade's hair was done in such a way you could see complex weaving under the waterfall of her ponytail, and Wally's hair was in the process of being sculpted into braids and pinned in an ordinate style.

"What is going on here?" Conner asked. Tim looked up from the book he was reading. He was fully dressed in new clothes and sitting on top of the now made bed.

"It started with Barry falling because of his hair and escalated into everyone wanting styling done by Hal." Conner raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Lisa came in and giggled.

"Why Hal, I didn't know you were such a great stylist. Anyway breakfast is ready!" She chirped happily as she walked over to Wally and got him into his wheelchair.

"Perfect timing." Hal stretched his fingers, they had been cramping up from all the braiding. Getting up he followed the others to the dining room. As they sat down to the table Leonard looked at them strangely.

"When did you guys call the hair dresser?" He asked and the girls giggled.

"Hal did it all himself." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The group finished up and Barry immediately ran off and came back with his usual short hair cut.

"Ready for your hair cut Wally?" Wally bit his lip and looked up at Barry.

"Do I have to? I kinda like this." Barry smiled warmly and gave him a hug.

"No, you don't have to, but you do have to get in the van so we can leave." He winked and wheeled Wally out to the van and let Roy get in before he lifted Wally in and strapped him in. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and got out of the way for the others to get inside, Clark filling in the last spot. Barry started the van and waved good bye to their hosts and drove off. He put in a disc into the DVD player and soon the theme song for Sofia the First came on.

"Why are we watching this?" Artemis complained as she glared at the cutesy cartoon.

"Awww! She's so adorable." Jade cooed at the T.V. and sat forward so she could wrap her arms around Roy. "Do you think any child we have will be that adorable?" Roy grinned up at her.

"If she looks anything like you she will be, and just think, Uncle Ollie and Auntie Dinah will spoil her with all the gowns fit for a princess." They both giggled at the thought. Dinah and Oliver looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't known that they had felt so strongly about each other. Barry found himself smiling sadly, he didn't think he would be able to have any children now, Iris had been the only woman he had been attracted to. Now he was attracted to Hal, and both of them were male, so their chances of reproduction were slim. But then again he had Wally, and now Conner. And he could always adopt like Bruce did. He started to relax again and Hal glanced over at him.

"What'cha thinking about Bear?" He asked the silent blonde. The blonde smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I am fine." Hal frowned for a second before smiling.

"Whatever you say, so where are we staying this time?" Hal turned back to look at Bruce.

"Cinderella's Castle." Wally gasped and smiled looking back at Bruce.

"Really?!" He looked so excited and Bruce gave him a soft smile.

"It's the first time for Tim, Conner, and our guests so I figured that it called for special accommodations." Wally smiled so brightly.

"Are you sure Bruce? For the length of time we'll be there that is really expensive." Clark looked down at the rich man. Bruce looked up with a deadpan look.

"You really did not ask me that." Clark chuckled nervously.

"Right, sorry." Bruce smiled and the rest of the car ride was spent in happy chatter. Late in the evening Barry pulled into the parking lot and bellhops quickly came out and took their bags inside and up to the predegsinated rooms once they checked in. They quickly settled in and Wally admired the look out of the Princess' suite. He was given the best room with Dick, Tim, and Conner. Dick unpacked both his and Wally's things and got him ready for bed, when he was ready Conner placed him in the bed before getting ready himself and tucking himself in. Hal, Barry and Bruce came in to wish them good night and then turned off the lights while Oliver, Dinah and Clark checked on the others. Clark came around last and wished Conner good night. Clark was the last one back to the rooms and settled in next to Bruce after he had showered and changed.

"Good night Bruce." Clark whispered to the billionaire.

"Good night Kal, I'm glad everything worked out." Clark gathered the black knight to his chest.

"So am I." He whispered before he was over come with sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A Brand New Light

Chapter 9: A brand new person learns an old secret

Hal didn't know what triggered everything, but he finally understood how he was linked to Conner. It all started about two in the morning, Barry was snoozing beside him with the pillow firmly locked in between his arms and he was grumbling about marshmallows. Clark and Bruce were across the room sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Hal looked around with bleary eyes, not really comprehending what had awoken him. On his hand his ring was pulsing and Hal knew at once that something was bothering Conner. Getting out of bed caused Barry to bolt up with a wary look. Hal waved at him to settle down and Barry laid back down but he didn't go back to sleep. Hal grabbed the keys for Conner's room and his room.

Walking out of their room he swiped the key card for the suite and entered. He saw Tim looking at him with large blue eyes. Beside him was Conner turning and tossing beside him. Hal looked at the poor boy trapped in his nightmare. Gathering the poor boy in his arms he turned and walked out.

"Will he be okay?" Tim's soft voice whispered and Hal nodded with a smile, Conner already settling in his arms. He closed the door with help from his ring and walked down to his room, again having the ring help him with opening and closing the door. He saw Barry sit up and look up at him questioningly. He shook his head and laid Conner down between them and got into bed himself. Pulling the covers up and pulling Conner to him, all three of them settled down and into bed. Barry smiled and cuddled close to Conner as well. For the rest of the night Conner slept peacefully wrapped between the two fathers. In the morning Conner woke up feeling refreshed and warm, he noticed that he was wedged between Barry and his dad. Barry on his right was hugging his pillow and complaining that Hal was taking his mash potatoes, while Hal on his left was grumbling that he didn't take any of Barry's mash potatoes. Conner snorted, those two were together even in their dreams. Sitting up woke up the slumbering speedster who shot up with his pillow still clutched in his arms. There was drool running down the side of his chin, his normally well combed hair was sticking up in many places, and he had a very dazed look on his face. Hal then propped himself up on his elbows, his left eye was twitching slightly, a dazed look in his eyes, and the hair on the back of his head was sticking straight up. Together they looked quite funny. Across from them, both Clark and Bruce were already dressed and nursing coffee cups as they looked on in amusement. Conner crawled over the top of the blankets and off the end of the bed.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Hal grunted before falling back on to the bed, while Barry hummed and swung his legs around the edge of the bed, yawning. He looked back at Hal on the bed and then hit him in the face with the pillow he was holding. Hal jolted up looking more alert, before glaring at Barry.

"C'mon Hal, the kids are going to be hungry." Conner shook his head and exited the room and walking back to his own, Tim opening the door for him when he knocked. Soon everyone was gathered down stairs and ushered into a dining room by a waitress.

"Everything is to your liking Mr. Wayne, please enjoy." The waitress bowed out and everyone took their seats at the huge spread before them. Although most dug into the food happily, Artemis voiced one thing that bothered her.

"Where is all the meat?" Wally, Dick, Conner, and Roy paused in eating, as did all the adults. "Why is there only seafood, fruits, and vegetables?" The adults all looked at one another before Barry answered her in a slow measured voice.

"Artemis, we are all pescatarians, which is to say we don't eat meat such as beef, pork, or chicken. It was a life choice we all made long ago." Artemis grumbled and slowly dug into her plate, not wanting to admit that the food was good. Wally however was in a far different state of mind, he remembered the smell, the darkness, and just how hungry he had been when he was forced to commit such a terrible act.

"I'm sorry mommy." He whispered in just the tiniest of voices, but it was enough to have both Conner and Clark whip their heads to look at him. Noticing how shaken up he was, Conner got out of his seat and knelt beside Wally.

"Want to talk?" Conner asked him softly, and Wally shook his head. "Want to go to the bathroom and calm down then?" At that Wally nodded, he knew he had to get away before he made a scene and have Artemis ask very uncomfortable questions. Conner nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna take Wally to the bathroom, we'll be right back." He saw the adults nod hesitantly before he wheeled Wally away. He heard someone scoot their chair back, but he didn't know who it was until they started walking, Hal was following them. He rolled Wally up next to the sinks and that's when the damn busted and Wally began to cry. Conner stood their awkwardly, he really had a hard time still comforting people. He heard Hal's heartbeat spike, something it did when Hal felt big emotions.

"I didn't want to do it." Wally whispered and Conner's attention snapped from Hal to Wally.

"Wally, whatever it is, you can tell me." Wally looked up at Conner with red rimmed eyes.

"You know how I told you that my legs were broken with a cinder block when I was younger?" At Conner's nod, he continued. "That had been my father. My father hated me, ever since I was declared a genius by an institution. And to take his anger out, he beat me, cut me, and finally broke my legs. After that he threw me into the basement. My mom tried to free me countless times, but father always came home before she could, so she would sneak me food, and promise me that it was going to get better. It had been months that I was trapped down there, afraid to move because my legs hurt so badly, I actually forgot how to speak. Then it happened. There was a storm, and I heard fighting upstairs, then a gun shot. Next thing I know, my mom was being thrown down the stairs, she was dead. With her gone, came no food, I was able to get water from a broken pipe, but I was so hungry. Then I saw her floating above her body, she had white wings, and every day she would beg me to eat her. She said it was that last thing she could provide for me, she could still feed me, and that I needed to eat her so I could survive until help came. And finally one day…I did. I ate my own mother to survive, and a week later Flash and Batman found me and took me away. But what kind of abomination eats his own mother?!" Wally slammed his fist down onto the armrest of the wheel chair. Conner stared at Wally, his own heart hammering away with Hal's. This was why the adults couldn't eat meat, this was why neither Roy or Dick did either. They all knew this horrible secret, and now so did he. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he looked at the crying boy in the wheelchair. He was so broken, but at the same time, so strong. And he had to wonder, would he have done the same things? After all, Wally had only been seven at the time, could he have done the things Wally did to survive? Did he have that strength to live with that? No, he didn't. Conner knelt down and smiled softly at Wally.

"It's okay now Wally, that's in the past. And I don't think any different of you, I actually admire you, I don't have the strength to live at that cost. You are so strong Wally, and you don't even know." Wally stopped crying and looked up at Conner with surprised eyes. "It's okay now, you've got me, Hal, Barry, and everyone else. We'll help and protect you until you can stand again and see how amazing you are." Wally began crying again and Conner hugged the crying boy to him. Distantly he heard Hal walk back to his seat. "Now let's dry those eyes and get back to breakfast." He helped Wally clean up his face and wheeled him back out to the table. Sitting back down in his own seat, he saw Wally was smiling again and that couldn't have made him any happier. He dug into eggs and crab meat and managed to snag the last bagel, just as Hal was reaching for it.

"Oh come on!" Hal pouted and everyone laughed at him. He threw the one half to the pouting pilot and smeared honey on his. Hal caught half of the bagel and he put cream cheese on it before stuffing it in his mouth. Barry looked on at Conner, he had been surprised how easily the boy had excepted Wally's horrendous past. But now they really felt like a family. Barry sighed happily, he couldn't be any more happier. But of course he knew all good things couldn't last, and it came in the form of a woman he really couldn't stand.

"Oh Hal, I didn't expect you to be here." Hal's back went ram rod straight, and his eyes widened.

"Ca-Carol?! What are you doing here?" He looked at the imposing woman in front of him, her eyes sparkling in malice. Barry's eyes hardened and narrowed, this wasn't going to end prettily.


	10. Chapter 10

A Brand New Light

Chapter 10: A Brand New Psycho Speedster

If you asked Hal what he would have expected this morning, seeing Carol was not anywhere on the list.

"Imagine my surprise to see you here, I was just on vacation for some R&amp;R and here I find you and with Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen of all people. I guess you really can't help being the whore you are. Once a porn star always a porn star I suppose." Carol hid her laugh behind her hand and Hal's face paled incredibly. His whole world just bottomed out and he looked down into his lap, he couldn't, wouldn't, look at anyone in the face. His dirty secret was out for everyone to know. Barry growled, a sound resounding deep in his throat, this meant blood.

"Carol was it?" Barry stood up and circled to Hal's side opposite of Carol.

"Yeah, and who are you, Fatty?" Bruce grinned and hid a very amused grin behind his hand, if there was ever a time he smelled blood in the water, it was now. Blood in the water and Barry was looking to feed. Kal felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, he was one of the strongest men on the Earth, and even he was scared of the look in Barry's eyes.

"Fatty? Well I suppose that's better than looking like you, a frigid, constipated bitch." Wally ducked his head and bit his lip while the other speedsters chuckled. Barry usually never swore, only when he was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper angry, like now for instance. She scowled at Barry before her face smoothed back out.

"Oh, I guess I am the only mature one, for I don't stoop to petty insults." Barry's left eye developed a twitch.

"No, just blabbing someone's deepest darkest secrets is your style. Seriously how did you get into a family resort? They keep the sex deviants outside with the other lowlifes." Carol and Barry glared over Hal's head.

"At least I look good." Carol snorted and crossed her arms. Barry's eyes narrowed further and his jaw set.

"I'll be right back, I am feeling a change of clothes is necessary." Barry grabbed a duffel bag that he had brought with him and went into the men's restroom. Hal watched Barry disappear with a mix of confusion and dispair. He didn't want to be left with Carol, Barry would be the only one that would stand up against her. Bruce raised an eyebrow, this was getting very interesting and he couldn't wait to see what Barry had up his fitted red sleeves. The kids were silent and contemplating.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jordan, is what that woman said true?" Kaldur asked the brunet man. Hal hesitantly looked at the Atlantian teen and opened his mouth, more willing to confirm it with the nonjudgmental look the teen had.

"What does it matter? The past is the past for a reason. I am sure whatever reason drove him to that kind of thing was a valid one. Besides it's not like he is like that now." Conner said jumping to Hal's defense.

"How cute and naive you are." Carol sneered at the boy and Hal stood to his feet and glared at her, courage bolstered by Conner's defense.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to my son." He glared at the woman with a venom he didn't know he possessed.

"Oh please, he couldn't be your son, you never could have had the stomach to knock up a woman without messing it up." Carol tittered as she looked up and down Hal's figure. "You can't even do anything in bed with me without me having to force you or hold your hand." Dinah got up at that admission. How dare that wretch force Hal do to something sexual. That was an abominable thing to do and she would see the injustice righten with her own two hands.

"Maybe he needs someone actually complainant or you know sexually pleasing, or someone to actually think of him." An annoyed voice came from behind them and Hal turned around. Hal's jaw dropped and he couldn't believe what he was looking at, and he loved every single bit of it. There Barry was dressed in an abbreviated corset with no sleeves done in green and accented with red lace, black jeans with the left leg missing, red heels strapped around his thin ankles. And his skin was littered with tattoos. His left arm had five different Flash symbols, on his shoulder was a bat with three different robins, on the opposite shoulder were two different 'S' shields, one done in red in blue, the other in black and red. On his thigh was a black canary with a green arrow in it's beak and a Cheshire cat wound around his calf with a red arrow in it's paws. Barry's blond hair was ruffled up sexily, like he just rolled out of bed from a few rounds of love making. Carol looked at him with an open mouth. Barry stepped forward and put himself in between Hal and Carol and Hal collapsed back into his chair. Right above Barry's perfectly encased ass was a Green Lantern symbol with decorative swirls of green that occasionally formed hearts wrapping around his waist.

"Holy shit, that's so hot." Hal whispered without taking his eyes away from his symbol on Barry's lightly sun kissed skin.

"God do sluts attract one another?"

"Are you always jealous of everyone that is hotter than you? I mean come on, it's obvious that you are no match for me. Never will be, and you will never harm my wonderful Hal again. If you so come near him again I will beat your ass in so badly even the police won't be able to identify you." He stepped so close to her that she had to back away.

"Whatever, it's not like that little whore is worth anything." Barry glared at her before reeling back and hitting her in the eye with a left hook.

"He's worth a hell of a lot to me." A waiter rushed over and asked what was happening. Barry apologized and held out to the waiter what Hal recognized as Carol's thong and promptly told the waiter that the woman had dropped it in his son's food. He apologized for losing his temper and the waiter shook his head and glared down at the woman who was looking at them in shock. The waiter called over security and Carol was escorted out, while the waiter grabbed some napkins and grabbed the thong away from Barry and walked away while calling to servers to replace there meal. Barry grinned as he waved goodbye to the protesting woman. He went back around the table and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked with a smirk, already knowing at least half of the answer that the Scarlet Speedster was willing to admit.

"She called me fat." He said simply and grabbed Hal's hand under the table. Hal squeezed it and smiled.

"All that because she called you fat?" Artemis asked the blond.

"The last person who even suggested that Barry was fat was Guy Gardner. He ended up trading in his Lantern suit in for a pink tutu and had to do the Hammer Dance anytime someone said 'Hammer Time' for a week." Dinah said as she retook her seat. Zatanna had to giggle at the image that created. Barry just sipped at his water disinterested.

"I bet he didn't care for the bad mouthing of his favorite super hero either." Jay said with a mischievous smirk. Barry casted him a cool look at his mentor and Jay only smirked in return.

"Wow, psycho much." Artemis grumbled into her cup, both Kal and Conner frowning as their sensitive hearing picked that up. Jade however was looking down at Barry's leg under the table. She knew that the tattoos were symbols of all the heroes that the man considered family. What shocked her so much was that her symbol of the Cheshire cat was already written on his skin with bold colors, meaning that it had been added recently unlike that of the red arrow that the cat had in it's paws.

"Do you like it?" Barry asked her softly and she jerked back. She was blushing lightly, something only Roy had been able to do to her since she had met him.

"Why? You don't even know if I am going to stay good." She spoke softly and she felt Roy's hand on her thigh.

"I have a good feeling about you, plus you keep Roy on the straight and narrow." Barry chuckled and Roy frowned. He didn't think that he had changed that much.

PLEASE READ BELOW

Author note: sorry for not posting but between the writer's block and the crazy home life, I haven't felt like writing much. I will post when I can but I really do love reviews, kinda gives me motivation. Don't feel like it's a requirement though. Also I will be doing a mini series for this series, however I would like it if my readers would message me a word beginning with a letter of the alphabet. I will write a small story on that word and incorporate it into the small story. I figured this would be a good way to get the creative juices flowing and do a bit of filling in for the time skip I did.


End file.
